As the pain sweeps through
by Lenora
Summary: Sequel to I move the stars for no one and Lost and Lonely. Sarah once again runs the Labyrinth, only this time to retrieve her niece who is a willing prisoner to Jareth. COMPLETE!
1. As the pain sweeps through

Disclaimer: I do not own _Labyrinth_, it belongs to the Jim Henson estate. Wish I owned it. All that I own are the characters Malya and Sarah (II).

A/N: This is the sequel to I move the stars for no one. You will need to have read that to understand this. This story is pretty much pointless but it is needed. Enjoy, and please…be kind in your reviews.

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG

**As the Pain Sweeps Through**

**Chapter 1**

"Sarah's gone."

"Duh!" Toby said. Sarah looked at her younger brother and frowned.

"He didn't force her. She left of her own free will," Malya said. Sarah just looked at her sister-in-law and she shook her head. She walked up the stairs to her old room. She opened the door and she saw that little had changed. She sat at the vanity.

"Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus!" she called. It was a few moments before the dear faces of her friends appeared in the mirror.

"Sarah," Ludo cried.

"My Lady," Didymus yelled.

"Hi Sarah," Hoggle said warily. "Her Highness said you would call soon."

"Where is my niece?" Sarah demanded.

"I am right here Aunt," said a voice from behind the older Sarah. Sarah turned around and she gasped. The girl's hair was long and flowing, but most of all, she looked a couple years older. She was slightly transparent, like she wasn't completely there.

"Sarah?"

"Yes Aunt?"

"What happened to you?"

"Time works differently in the Underground. You know that Sarah," said the voice that haunted the older woman's nightmares.

"Jareth!" spat Sarah.

"Jareth!" cried Malya's voice. The Queen's cold expression broke into a smile when she saw her parents.

"Mama! Daddy!" She cried, throwing her arms around her mother. However, they just went through her. "Oops. I forgot. I'm not completely Fae yet. I can't leave the realm yet."

"Malya," Jareth said, breaking into a language that all four had heard, but only two could speak. Malya responded in the same language. Jareth nodded and he put an arm around his queen before they disappeared.

"What? Where did they go?" Sarah demanded.

"What did you say to him?" Toby asked his wife.

"I gave them our blessing," Malya said.

"What? Are you crazy? He doesn't love her! He's just using her to get back at me!" Sarah cried. She turned back to the mirror. "Hoggle, I need you to open the portal to the Underground."

"I can't Sarah. It has to be a fae or a goblin. I am neither."

"Sarah what are you doing?" Malya asked.

"I'm going to save Sarah," the woman insisted. Malya sighed and she touched the air where the window panes were when closed.

"Opopopen fopor mope," Malya chanted. The portal to the Underground opened. "I hope you know what you're doing," Malya warned.

"How?" Sarah began.

"Baby wished away, turned into a goblin, Jereth's favorite, he granted me the right to become human again. Still technically a goblin."

Sarah looked at her sister-in-law and she marveled at her. "Wish me luck," she said.

"Good luck," Malya said as Sarah stepped through the portal. "You're gonna need it."


	2. Makes no sense for you

Disclaimer: I do not own _Labyrinth_. All I own are the characters of Malya and Sarah (II).

A/N: This is the second chapter. I hope you like it!!!

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG

**As the Pain Sweeps Through**

**Chapter 2**

Sarah Williams walked down the path to the entrance to the Labyrinth. She looked around for the doors because Hoggle had opened them before. She finally found them and they opened for her. She turned to her right, keeping an eye out for the little worm. She kept going until she found a worm, but it wasn't blue like she expected. It was green.

"'Allo," the worm said. Sarah felt a sense of deja vu.

"You're not the worm I met before are you?" Sarah asked.

"No that was me dad. 'E told me about you. 'E said you'd be back one day. Go foreword and turn left. Takes you right to the castle. Good luck," he called cheerily as Sarah ran off towards the castle. "Done what you asked miss," he said. In the castle, Sarah the Goblin Queen sat on the ledge that Jareth usually occupied when looking over his kingdom. Said king walked up behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She's on her way," Sarah announced. Jareth sighed.

"She never did know when to quit."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Sarah said. "She'll be here within the hour."

"Have I told you I love you lately?" Jareth asked. Sarah shook her head. Jareth smirked at her before grabbing her chin and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Get your lips off my niece you scum," Sarah growled. The couple finished their lingering kiss before turning to the outraged aunt.

"Yes aunt?" Sarah asked coolly.

"Sarah what the hell are you doing here?"

"Living the life you rejected," Jareth said, clasping the younger Sarah's hand. The aunt noticed an elaborate ring resting on her niece's left hand. Sarah also noticed a slight thickening around her niece's waist.

"It hasn't been that long has it? It can't have been that long!" Sarah protested.

"Time Aunt. Time in the Fae realm runs faster than in the human world. It has been four months here compared to the three hours in the human world." Sarah put a hand on her rounded stomach. "Even if you found a way to convince me to leave, I cannot. I am married and carrying the possible heir to the throne. Go back home aunt, and remember that I chose this life."

"Why did you let me run the Labyrinth? To humiliate me?"

"No Sarah. We decided to allow you to run the Labyrinth to show you that I am happy here. You needed to understand. I am the Queen of the Goblins."

"Good-bye Sarah. The goblins will escort you to the beginning of the Labyrinth. Have a good life." Jareth stood to escort Sarah to the door. After Sarah was left outside the door, Jareth quickly walked back to his wife. He kneeled down beside hr and he put his head in her lap.

"Well I think that went about as well as it could have gone," Sarah said softly, playing with Jareth's hair.

"It could have gone worse," Jareth acknowledged. He looked up at her, his mismatched eyes staring into hers. "She could have tried to drag you back to the human world."

"I wouldn't have let her," Sarah said, stroking his jaw. "I'm carrying the heir to the throne. And also because I can never return Aboveground for more than a few minutes at a time."

"Those are the only reasons?" Jareth asked quietly.

"And because I love you, you silly goose," Sarah said, kissing him softly. Jareth grinned and he picked her up into his arms and he carried her to their bedroom.

"I love you too my queen," he said as he kissed her again.

_His queen,_ Sarah mused, yes she would be quite content just being his queen for the rest of her _long_ life.

Fin


End file.
